


he was so kind, just a gentleman tied to the oceanside

by ladypimpernel



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Playlist, Romance, Slow Burn, au-ish, pretend we're in an indie film, they're both messes but it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypimpernel/pseuds/ladypimpernel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are put on an assignment that sends them to a small town during the summer months. They live in a trailer by the lake.  There are carnivals and nosy neighbors; new friends and growing feelings. </p><p>A Hartwin slow burn story “told” in the style of an indie film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was so kind, just a gentleman tied to the oceanside

**Author's Note:**

> Published this on Tumblr a while back, and was encouraged to give it a go here. Currently writing fic that goes with this mix.

1\. Mind Over Matter // **Young the Giant**

2\. My Generation // **The Who**

3\. September // **St. Lucia**

4\. Simple Song // **The Shins**

5\. Mama Didn't Raise No Fool // **Magic**

6\. Baker Street // **Gerry Rafferty**

7\. Sim Sala Bim // **Fleet Foxes**

8\. Someone Saved My Life Tonight // **Elton John**

9\. Carmine // **Cloud Boat**

10\. Heard It On the Radio // **The Bird and the Bee**

11\. Left Hand Free // **alt-j**

12\. The Things We Do For Love // **10cc**

**\-----------------------------------**

[Cover art](http://pimpernelpages.tumblr.com/post/112617242773)

[Listen](http://open.spotify.com/user/theyseekherthere/playlist/3KTZeRytmfMvZ4thd5F5wb)


End file.
